Galmone Wolfgang Smith
History Young Galmone Smith was of the lower class, born to the farmers Havius and Alwryae Smith of Southshore who met their unfortunate demise at the hands of the Undead army. With a life destroyed, he fled to Arathi and found refuge in the bustling trade center of Stromgarde; it was there that he found the glory of business. Galmone understood that there was a quality of life he had always lacked, something he would aspire to. He spent most of his time in the markets, studying the trades and commerce of the Kingdom until the end of the Third War, when King Thoras Trollbane mysteriously died and the city fell to assault by the Boulderfist Ogres and the Syndicate. With his second life destroyed, Smith had no choice but to board one of the last ships of refugees leaving from what is now known as Faldir's Cove, bound for Stormwind. Unfortunately upon arrival, he was met with a ruthless harbour manager who shook down the poor refugees, and his own lack of funds to pay for such a journey. Facing the punishment of being strung up and whipped as a stow-away, Galmone indentured himself to pay off the debt, and even after a few years of such a thing did he stay on, developing a knack for the shipping and cargo industry. Eventually, the shipping company he worked with decided to move its business to Kalimdor. Still reeling in fear of orcs from Stromgarde, Galmone decided to part ways with the company. Jobless and desparate, Galmone turned to the petty criminal industry of Stormwind to survive. After proving his competence and survivability, he climbed the ranks and was eventually tasked with joining the Stormwind Guard, which was headed by Lemartes at the time, in order to keep an eye on their workings. After a few months, Lemartes had gone and Galmone had reached the rank of corporal, solidifying his position in the regiment. The development of a cult forming became more present and clear to he and his comrades, and soon, they began pursing this threat. It was only later that the leader of the cultist movement, a shadowy entity by the name of Sheongaroth, had reached out to Galmone with a promise: loyalty for wealth and power beyond measure as an immortal servant to the being. Galmone, salivating at the thought, had begun working to undo his regiment; eventually, he was caught, and instead of being executed, he offered his help to lock Sheongaroth away in a gnomish device in exchange for his freedom. With the help of the newfound marshal Adroby Relindor and the Underfoot Express, Sheongaroth was imprisoned in a puzzlebox, which was crafted for the sole purpose of containing him. The remaining agents of Sheongaroth were subdued or killed, and Galmone returned to Hillsbrad with an amassed fortune in Sheongaroth artifacts and blood money, confident in his ability to reclaim the already broken foothills he came from. Years went on, and the reclusive northerner had hardly shown his face in Stormwind. In the north, Gilneas had just fallen to both the forsaken and the worgen’s curse, leaving refugees to spill into Silverpine and Hillsbrad. After assimilating into Darel’Horth, a town run by the religious fanatic Ferenold Stormshend, Galmone had realized that there was much to be gained in the overwhelming chaos he was surrounded by. By using the town’s militia to raid forsaken body farms in Hillsbrad, Galmone had won the loyalty of the remaining Hillsbrad population and had developed a sizable following from those he saved. As the newly elected mayor of Darel’Horth, Galmone’s focus was to clothe, arm, and train the Hillsbradians he had liberated. It was not long before he led his people into Darel’Horth, attempting a coupe to overthrow Ferenold and disarm him of a powerful artifact found in the Blackwald. The attempt failed and the loyalist militia had transferred Galmone to the war-ravaged city of Stromgarde, a place that he once called home, to be tried in Arathi court. Ferenold had realized, far too late, that his government was infiltrated by Smith-led separatists who dismissed Ferenold’s plea in court as untrue. The court feared Galmone’s new rogue and unpredictable army was holding too much land in western Hillsbrad, and suspected that a second attack might occur. Galmone’s property and funding was seized by Ferenold as an attempt to resolve the situation in the eyes of the Court of Arathor. Banished and exiled in Hillsbrad, Galmone’s men eagerly fought against the forsaken, liberating more men to be armed and indoctrinated by their partisan leader, the newly hailed lord of Nevahris Isle, which was on a lake separated Darel’Horth and Hillsbrad. Lord Smith was adored by his people, who were confident that he would be the man to reclaim Hillsbrad. It was not until a year later that Galmone had his lands and chattels restored to him by Lord Alezander—by then, his forces had been pushed back to Nevahris Isle, which is their only current holding. Galmone, who was now war-hardened and adept at the nuances in wartime economics, returned to Stormwind to rally for support in the name of his people. Aspects of his leadership were criticized and his overall usage of his power was unappreciated by the Stormwind nobility, but after being employed by Eliorah Morrison as a political counsel, Galmone began to make amends, both in Stormwind and Nevahris. After the fall of the Valiant Coalition, Galmone was employed as the political figurehead and chief-financial-officer of the Shadowtalon Company, where he resided for a number of years. Hillsbrad Confederacy & Civil War Lord Smith was forced to resign and retire from His Majesty's service at the request of his constituents in the Hillsbrad Foothills. After drafting the Continental Individuals' Rights Accord, Galmone sought out two democratic powers in the region, Lady Zaria Blackmoore's Silver Hand and Duchess Falcko Arturia of Durnholde. While the three enjoyed economic saturation and a revival of civil, Hillsbradian society, rebels from the northwest, led by Lord Tyler Steele, essentially ran through all diplomatic establishments of the Confederacy. Lord Galmone is currently leading a refugee movement, in which his constituents have moved, to a large degree, to Aurumsmark, Stranglethorn. Shortly thereafter, Galmone declared for the Alliance. Appearances *The Third War *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Defense of the World Tree *The Purge of Dalaran K.C. *Foray into the Undercity K.C. *The Defense of Brill K.C. *Landing at Windrunner Spire K.C. *Battle of the Thalassian Pass K.C. - Awarded the Medal of Jerome *Canonization of Mellar Servus K.C. *Conclave - The election of Archbishop Caspius GreenleafK.C. *The Battle for Refuge Pointe K.C. (March on the Highlands) *The Siege of Stromgarde K.C. (March on the Highlands) *Conclave - the election of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus (Johannes Moorwhelp) K.C. *Bleeding the Mountain - K.C. *Tournament of Ages - K.C. *Operation Hellgate - K.C. *Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth - K.C. Personality At his core, Lord Smith's best description is that of a cactus fruit. While most would observe the Commander as being cold and calculating, those who get to know him in a different light describe him as the epitome of passion. He is a tactician at heart, a businessman in the office, and a leader on the field. To be an ally of the renowned CEO and Lord is to know that very passion that drives him towards striving for nothing but excellence, and flawlessness in everything he puts his mind to. Description Lord Smith is a man of average build, average height, and rather typical features, save for his eyepatch, which covers his right eye. His neat, black hair is parted at an angle and combed to perfection; his beard, mustache, and eyebrows are impeccably well-kept. His black hair cheats his age, and his rich baritone plays upon the notion that the man was strong, healthy and, while weathered, infallible. The man's hands, often gloved or out of sight, bear the remnant's of the man's past: for every finger, a stick-and-poke tattoo was imprinted on the highest digit, just below the man's pronounced knuckles. While walking around, the man was a torrent to the senses. The scent of the man was specific: he could be recognized by his cologne, which was a blend of pressed leather and cognac, hinting at feint cigarette smoke, which could be attributed to the man's habits. To the eyes, the man was a symbol of Stormwind's aristocracy. His garments were almost always woven from Tanari silks or northern cotton. His shoes were embroidered leather with distinct wooden/steel lined soles, which gave them a certain click as he walked through the cobblestone streets of Stormwind. Military Service and Awards Lord Galmone Smith has served for over 15 years, having received notable commendations such as the Conspicuous Service Cross and the Stormwind Commendation for Valor. He was Knighted in the Order of the Lion and has been issued two unit citations. His appearances range from the Third War to contemporary battles with the New Horde. Medal Citations Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Merchants Category:GWS and Co. Shipping Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:The Valiant Coalition Category:Northern Alliance Peace Accord Category:Township of Darel'horth Category:Lordaeronian Category:Order of the Lion Category:Knights Category:Stormwind Peerage